Generally, the invention relates to coupling valve assemblies of the quick connect type.
Various types of quick coupling valve assemblies are known and disclosed in the art, such as a quick connection coupling valve assembly disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,041, issued to Patrick J. Ramacier, Jr. and David W. Meyer. The conventional coupling valve assemblies are generally used in low internal fluid pressure, small diameter fluid lines. The internal fluid pressure is applied to a full cross-section valve members of the coupling valve assembly. For example, the '041 patent discloses a valve assembly which includes a poppet valve member in each of the female and male couplings. The internal fluid pressure is applied to a full cross-section both female and male of the poppet valve members. To engage/disengage the male coupling with/from the female coupling, a large connection force is required to overcome the internal fluid pressure.
In high internal pressure, large diameter fluid lines, it requires an extremely large connection force to overcome the high internal fluid pressure. The present invention solves this problem by minimizing the cross-sectional area of the valve members on which the fluid flow acts. Accordingly, the valve members, of male and female couplings, are substantially pressure balanced so that the acting force is dramatically reduced.
In addition, spring members which are utilized in the conventional coupling assemblies are exposed to fluid passageways. The present invention encloses spring members so that the spring members are not exposed to fluid passageways.
In addition, in the fluid dispensing industry, there are other concerns, such as the cost of the coupling valve assembly. The present invention minimizes the cost by providing a coupling valve assembly made from a minimal number of parts.
There is also a need for coupling valve assemblies which can be reused with a variety of connections. The present invention provides a non-disposable coupling valve assembly which can be utilized with a variety of fluid conduit adaptors.
The present invention provides a coupling valve assembly which solves these and other problems associated with existing coupling valve assemblies.